Moonlight Confessions
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Granity decides to go star gazing but gets more then she expected when one of the rebels notices her.


_AAN: started this as an example to help someone be decided it was good enough to continue. So I hope you all enjoy it. _

**Moonlight Confessions**

Tiger stared at the figure that stood bathed in moonlight, she looked like a statue but he knew better. The moons glow creating an aura of light on her stony horns and armor. He knew little about her but then he'd never asked. Granity had never seemed the type to open up suddenly just because one asked. But he knew there was a small possibility she would answer a few questions. Going behind her back was liable to make the pixie type angry and that he didn't want to happen. He'd seen far to many monsters who were caught in her wrath. He slowly walked to where she stood gazing at the stars. She knew of his arrival but didn't respond for a moment; though part of her was annoyed a part was also curious.

"Is something troubling you?" Tiger finally asked, his voice quite though he knew she heard him. She remained silent a moment then glanced down at him, something in her eyes caught his attention * _sorrow?_ *

"I was just thinking about Blue. We used to star gaze on night like this." Tiger smiled,

"I knew you were close but I never realized how close till he saved you. He's still with you, still gazing at them with you. He just does it through you now." his voice soft. Though unusual for him to be this thoughtful and nice the meaning of his words were clear; stop mopping about the past and move forward. She smirked and gave a curt laugh,

"Leave it to you to say such a thing."

"I'm not the only one who has said it."

"True…" she smiled, "it's strange, I know so much about all of you. You hide nothing from each other or from other friends… yet…"

"We've never asked you about your past?"

"Yeah…"

"Its not like we don't want to know… we figured you'd say something on your own if you felt like volunteering the information. Genki's the only one bold enough to ask with out concern of the repercussions. But I think he's learned to hold his tongue after an incident with Holly." Granity quirked an eyebrow,

"Incident?"

"He asked about her folks once… dredged up some bad memories of the attack on her village."

"I see…" she glanced to the sky again, he heard her sigh. "You know big blue was the first one to show concern for me. The human who unlocked me… didn't care for me… he only cared for this body and what he could make me do. But Blue… he was always worried about me, trying to get me to open up and talk to him. Though he never came out and said it directly… his actions spoke volumes." Tiger seemed mildly surprised that she was volunteering this but stayed silent. "I think he truly loved me, though I'm not sure why he fell in love with me. I had become such a horrible creature yet he continued to stand by me…"

"Perhaps like Genki he saw the good in you." she smiled to him now.

"Perhaps you are right." looking to the sky again she smiled, "I wish I had expressed my feelings to him sooner than I did but… there is nothing that can be done about that now."

"True… but it doesn't mean you can't move forward with your life. I think he would want that. He seemed to love you enough to want your happiness before his own." She looked to him once again, she understood his words perfectly though she wasn't sure she could move forward so simple; she knew he was indeed right.

"Yes… I can see him doing that. Though I'm not sure if anyone else could see what he did in me…"

"You won't know till you try." His voice gruff yet soft, he knew this was hard for her; though it was rare she showed such emotion.

"True…" She watched Tiger closely; there was something about him that had always been attractive. Perhaps it was his stoic attitude or the pride he carried whatever it was she had always enjoyed his company. Yes she enjoyed being with Genki or Holly but they were different, with Holly she always felt that showing any vulnerability would put the girl off. And Genki was a whole other matter, he was strong and showing anything less than expected seemed to scare her with him. Tiger though seemed more stable to her; perhaps it was his experience. "Tiger… have you ever considered finding a place to settle down after all this is over with?" he glanced up at her unsure of why she had said such a thing.

"I hadn't thought much about it. Most of our group though would follow Genki and Holly where ever they go to live. Though I would like my own family, it would be nice having a female around other than Holly or the annoying Colt." Granity had met Colt briefly so she knew what he meant. The exuberant girl could get quite annoying at times. She thought on his words a bit, moving to sit beside him she sighed. He waited knowing she would make her decision knowing if she had been asking him what he was thinking.

"Tiger do you think the others would mind if I lived near by them?"

"I don't see that being a problem. We are all friends right, they would probably enjoy getting to see you more." he waited a moment before adding quietly, "I know I would." now he waited to see if she would take the opening he'd given her. She remained still a moment, debating as to whether she would say anything or not.

"Does that mean you care for me Tiger?" she asked quietly her voice unreadable. He glanced over at her to find her watching him, curiosity in her eyes yet she remained guarded.

"I do yes."

"Why?" he blinked not expecting such a question. She understood he had been thrown off balance by that she so decided to be patient with him.

"Because I can see the monster within you, you care about everyone here though you don't say much about it. Deep down you are a caring and very trust worth monster and friend. The fact that you are so smart and powerful only add to your true beauty." Tiger's fur tinted with a blush as he spoke, he hadn't intended to confess his feelings but he was glad for it. When he looked over at her again he saw that she too wore a blush.

"My true beauty?"

"Your true beauty isn't just the physical beauty you posses, it's the beauty within that makes you who you are." he saw a smirk play across her lips.

"My aren't you the romancer…" though he saw her blush still there he could feel her tense a bit. "Are you expecting me to give in to your words and be yours for the night?" her voice guarded again.

"No. I'm not looking for a rendezvous of that kind. I'd rather stay your friend if that's all that's in store for me."

"Then what do you want Tiger?"

"I want to be your mate and best friend." though blushing heavily he held his voice steady. "Monsters don't marry so…" his voice trailing off so she would get the point.

"You want to spend your life with me?" she seemed confused but such a declaration.

"Yes… if you want that. I would never force you to do something like this." she turned to him now, her hand reaching out to stroke the fur on his face, his blush worsening in the process.

"I will consider it. But I'd like to know you better first dear Tiger of the wind."

"I will tell you anything you wish to know." she lifted his muzzle and gave him a brief kiss. His face turning red but her face also lighting up with a blush.

"And I will do the same." she moved to lean against him and returned to star gazing. He smiled and decided to gaze at the stars with her, hoping this was the start of something stronger between them.

_AAN: yep rather short and decided on a different pairing then normal. Might continue this later but we'll see. _


End file.
